


The Perfect Fit

by LewdCookies



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Deepthroating, Double Blow Job, Erotica, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Voyeurism, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Alliene, a Highlander, is working as a store clerk and is currently bored out of her mind. When an Au Ra couple steps inside things take a turn for the interesting.





	The Perfect Fit

Things had taken a turn for the worse when she had begun rating her own sighs. The last one had been a solid seven by her count. For the sake of her own sanity, she hadn’t bothered with keeping the score. Although if things continued at its current pace she just might.

Alliene flicked a forlorn glance out the front window. It was yet another one of those disgustingly gorgeous days in Limsa Lominsa. The sky was a sharp, crisp blue with only faint wispy clouds that reminded her of ships crossing the sea. She could almost imagine the faint breeze as it blew in from the sea. Hawker’s Alley was bustling as well, the clerk seeing lots of people walking past the store constantly. 

But that was the problem. They were just passing by. She hadn’t had a customer for what felt like an eternity by this point. Although in reality it likely had been just a couple of hours or so. But to the bored Highlander it felt like forever. Worst of all, she had run out of things to do. She had already tidied up and restocked the shelves, not to mention cleaning the place up as well. At one point she had gone around smoothing out any creases on shirts and blouses that she could find, just to keep her moving around. But now she was stuck behind the cashier and waiting for a customer to step inside.

The second worst thing was she was completely alone in the store. Her boss had disappeared earlier, mentioning something about a meeting before walking out. She scoffed, she hadn’t believed it for a second. The bastard was probably enjoying a long lunch or spending time at the tavern just because it was such a slow day. The rest of her co-workers were absent as well, for a myriad of reasons. She let out another dejected sigh.

Alliene rose up from her chair and back on her feet, a slight groan escaping from her as she began stretching some life back into her body. Like all Highlanders she was tall, easily towering over Midlanders or miqo’te with her one point seven six meters. She was a slim but fit looking woman, with some musculature to her due to her heritage. A pair of small librarian glasses framed her face with her azure blue eyes. With her soft facial features, accentuated by a small button nose and lissome lips, she could be considered attractive if not a bit plain. Lifting her arms above her head she arched her back slightly, the motion accentuating the curve of her modest chest underneath her dark green camise. A pair of form fitting black leather pants clung to her modest hips and showed off her long, slender legs. She wore a pair of black half-boots on her feet. A pair of dark grey arm warmers went up to just above her elbows. The garment is adorned with silver embroidery depicting the things important to Limsa Lominsa, the sea and their ships. The longboat from the flag of the city state featured prominently on the back of her hands. Letting out a sigh, this one far more content in nature, she pushed an errant bang of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. The rest of it gathered into a loose ponytail at the back. She might as well find something to do, she thought to herself. Last time she checked the storage room was an absolute me-

The sound of the shopkeeper's bell as it suddenly rang made her almost leap out of her skin from surprise and she quickly spun around to face the door.  
“W-W-Welcome, if you need any help please don’t hesitate to ask,” she managed to rapidly blurt out. A slight blush coming onto her cheeks as the embarrassment of being caught red handed crept in, suddenly glad that she was the only one working. 

As all male Au Ra he was strikingly tall, even taller than her in comparison. At least two meters if not a bit more. He was nicely tanned, and his honey blonde hair was short but slightly messy in nature. Patches of black coloured scales ran up along his throat and neck whilst a short but muscular tail emerged from the small of his back. A noticeable ridgeline running down its entire length down to its blunt nosed tip. A pair of large horns framed his rugged looking face, the tips curving downwards. An unzipped adventurers jacket hung naturally off his brawny shoulders, showing off his noticeably fit body to her discerning eyes. He was otherwise rather plainly in a white button down shirt and dark grey breeches. He looked at her with his light blue eyes that sort of reminded of the sky outside.  
“Thanks, will do,” he replied warmly. Giving her a brief smile that promptly sent her heart aflutter for a moment. The Highlander feeling her cheeks growing warm again.

His partner next to him gave him an amused look. In comparison to their male counterparts, female Au Ra were considerably shorter. She was about one and a half meters and consequently reached up to around his midriff. Alliene assumed it was the same with her. The long sleeve fishnet crop top and black tube top combination she wore showed off her flawless pale skin. Patches of scales visible at various places on her body. An open black denim shrug jacket hung off her slender shoulders. She could’ve best been described as incredibly petite with her slender looking body and small bust. A floor length double split skirt showed off her slender thighs. From the knee down she wore a pair of brown mid length boots, with a set of decent heels she realized amusedly as she glanced downwards. A pair of small white horns emerged from either side of her head, the tips angled backwards. In comparison to him, her tail was much longer and more agile looking. It also had a slightly spiked look to it as well. Her medium length hair was perhaps her most striking feature. It was a lustrous onyx black in colour that appeared to shimmer slightly in sunlight filtering in through the windows, with distinct white bangs that swept to the left. There was an almost playful spark to her jade green eyes, accentuated by the light eyeshadow she wore, as she looked at Alliene. Her dark red lips were for a brief moment curled up in a thoughtful smile, as if she was contemplating something as she regarded the Highlander. The Au Ra said nothing but gave the Highlander a brief nod in acknowledgement before both of them began browsing the main floor.

“Excuse me, where are the changing rooms?”  
Alliene jolted out of her slight daze when the female Au Ra suddenly spoke up. She was holding a couple of men’s shirts and a pair of pants in her hand. Her slightly smoky voice cut through the silence like a knife. The Highlander’s eyes had been following him as he was browsing the racks and shelves and she could feel her cheeks grow warm once more.   
“Over there behind those drapes,” she replied and pointed to a set of red velvet drapes that almost reached down to the floor at the back of the store. Trying her best not to sound too embarrassed about being caught openly staring.  
“Thanks,” the Au Ra replied with a brief smile before she went over to her boyfriend.  
Alliene couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he disappeared behind the drapes. With a contented sigh she decided she might as well find something else to do while she waited for those to finish.

When Saori slipped past the drapes into the booth her husband was in the process of removing his button down shirt, the shirts she’d given to try him hung neatly off a hook on the wall. The changing room was surprisingly spacious. Enough room for both of them and a little bit more. A full-length mirror was located on one wall and a dainty little stool stood in a corner. The petite Au Ra couldn’t help but to admire her husband's toned upper body as he undressed. Patches of black scales on his forearms and around his shoulder glinting dully in the faint light. She could feel a slight tingle beginning to stir between her legs and she nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about what she was going to do. When he finally noticed her, he did a slight double take.  
“Saori! What are-” Kiryu stopped his outburst mid-sentence, glancing briefly over her to see if he had been heard or not. Thankfully he didn’t hear anything that sounded like approaching footsteps. With a coy smile she put a finger on her lips to silence him as she slipped in front of him, pushing him gently against the back wall.  
“What kind of nonsense have you gotten myself into now” he deadpanned quietly as he looked at her suspiciously.  
“Having fun, what do you think?” she said with a wink as she sank down on her haunches. Agile fingers began to slowly undo his belt.  
“We can’t do this here,” Kiryu said as he glanced in the direction of the drapes, “What if the clerk discovers us?”  
The petite Au Ra giggled as her hands worked on unbuttoning his pants.  
“Maybe she wants to join in on the fun? I mean she looked kinda bored and lonely when we stepped inside. She looks pretty cute too.”  
She stopped to smirk up at him.  
“Not to mention all the “I want me a piece of that” looks she gave you. Maybe I should ask her to come over?”  
“Please don’t,” he replied with a slightly exasperated sign. But at the same time he didn’t stop her from unbuttoning his pants. Which she counted as a victory.

Smiling sweetly she quietly pulled his trousers down to his knees, his firm legs covered with more scaled patches. Hooking her fingers around the hem of his boxer shorts, she rather brusquely tugged them down and his member flopped out. She gave him an intrigued look when she noticed its half erect state.  
“Well someone is a little excited to see me,” she remarked amusedly.  
Kiryu chose not to say anything in response. Even still somewhat flaccid, the member’s distinct appearance was apparent to everyone. It was a shade darker than his skin colour and had the relative shape of something one might see on a male Hyur or a Roegadyn. But then the similarities ended quickly. The head was noticeably tapered and resembled a broad spade in shape than a mushroom. Then there was also noticeable bulge right at the base. But the bulge wasn’t extreme enough to be anything similar to a canine knot. On the underside one could see a line of ridges going up its length. There was a tuft of dark coloured pubic hair just above the best, the hair showing obvious signs of trimming. Underneath the shaft hung a pair of average sized testicles devoid of hair.

Saori grinned up at her husband before adjusting her position, one of her hands grasped the shaft at the base. She couldn’t help but to savour its warmth and slightly spongy consistency as she pressed her tongue against it. Kiryu groaned under his breath as she engulfed the member into her hot and wet mouth. Saori smiles slightly as she felt it throb in response. She began moving back and forth slowly, caught between her lips his pliable member stretched slightly whenever she pulled back. Saori humming pleased as she could feel the member beginning to expand between her lips, seemingly growing harder for each motion she made. Although now it wasn’t erect enough as it flopped downwards as it slipped out of her lips. But she dove back onto it again with obvious eagerness. As her head moved she rested his testicles in the palm of one hand and gently knead them with her fingers, Kiryu shudders slightly from the extra stimulation. Her eyes never stopping to look up at him, enjoying the feeling of seeing the growing pleasure on his face.

When she pulled away again, the member was still slightly floppy, but was starting to reach its full length and girth. Near the best the bulge had become more noticeable, and the ridges were becoming more defined as well. She went down on her knees, thankful for the soft carpeting on the floor underneath her. His member now hoving right in front of her face. To tease him, she spread one of her legs to the side and pulled the front of her skirt to the side. Showing him the dark red silk thong she wore underneath. There was the beginning of a damp spot visible on the crotch, an obvious sign of how excited she was getting. As he looks, she caresses the front, moaning quietly to tease him even further. The reaction is seemingly instant as she can feel his shaft throb in her grip. She guides the shaft towards her eager mouth again and wraps her lips around the head. Her tongue slithering over the tapered head as she moves. One of her hands alternated between caressing his ballsack or stroking him slowly. As she shaft continued to grow harder and longer she can’t help but shudder

Giving the head a brief lick she leans closer, letting her tongue run up and down the bulge before her lips begin to travel upwards. Her eyes never break away as she gives him a coy smile. Kiryu muffles another groan when her lips engulf the head once more, wet lips sliding back and forth over the head. Her other hand slides down her body towards her groin before she stops herself and lets it rest against his leg instead. Saori feels the desire beginning to build between her legs. The damp spot on her underwear has grown somewhat more noticeable by this point as the lurid situation is getting to her. She can hear the clerk walking around on the store floor. But so far her footsteps appeared to keep its respectful distance to the changing rooms. The ever-present risk of being caught mid act sends a thrill up her spine. Any moment now she expected the drapes to be pulled aside. The clerk stared at them wide eyed as she went down on her husband’s thick member. A part of her wonders what the reaction would be. Secretly she was hoping the Highlander would join them.

She continued to move her head slowly, her lips only moving slightly past the glans. One of her hands continued to alternate between fondling his balls or stroking him slowly. By now the shaft had reached its full size, and she relishes in the feeling how it fills up her mouth. She pulls away to admire it’s erect state lustily. It’s size was bigger than the average. Just somewhat longer than her hand going from the tip of her index finger down to her wrist and it’s girth about just the size of three of her fingers. It had a pleasing upwards curve to it, the shaft proudly showing off the ridgeline on the underside in the process. Sher lets her tongue wander up its length, tongue tip playing over the bumps. Kiryu stifles another groan as her lips wander up and down its length. She delivers a series of light kisses to the shaft as she moves upwards, her tongue swirling around the head before it is engulfed again. She looks up at her husband, his head leaning back slightly against the wall and his hands behind his back. Saori figured they’re clenched into fists as well.

As she continues looking up at him, she pulls away briefly, one hand jerking the shaft as she gives him a teasing wink. Wrapping her lips around the head once more her tongue swirls around the glans for a moment before she begins moving. Her motions follow the same slow pattern as before. But this time she pushes herself deeper down on his shaft as she opens her mouth slightly. Her motions turn more aggressive as she goes beyond the glans, taking half the shaft into her mouth in one go. Saori feels the tip gently prod the back of her throat for a moment before she relaxes. She pulls back, but not far enough to let the head pull out of her mouth. Then she moves forward again, each motion pushing the shaft deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. She can’t help but to sputter as it slides into her throat. Further sounds of protest are heard as she pushes herself forward, both partners hoping that the sounds aren’t too audible. Saori continues moving back and forth, the tip of her nose briefly makes contact with his pelvis as she takes the whole thing down. Her lips stretching around the bulge to encompass it. Then she pulls away, her throat only protesting slightly from its departure. It juts out proudly from his groin; her saliva making the dark skin glisten. Saori moans as she lets a finger caress her underwear briefly, her sex damp with arousal. She has half a mind to ask him to just fuck her right now, to relieve her of the sensation building between her legs. But she figured that might have also been a bit too risky.

She catches her breath for a moment before leaning closer. The Au Ra takes one of his plump testicles into her mouth, her tongue swishing over it and lathering it with saliva. One of her hands steadily stroking his shaft at the same time. After repeating the process with both of them, she lets her tongue slowly slide up its length; the sensation of the ridges against her tongue makes her shiver. She twirls it around the head before engulfing it. Her motions are initially quick and shallow, much like before. But as she builds up some steam with her motions, she takes the shaft deeper and deeper. Then her throat starts to object and she pulls away with a muffled cough.

Before long she has fallen into a rhythm of sorts with her motions. Rapid and shallow bobs followed by her taking the shaft down her throat until her gag reflex makes her pull back. Kiryu tries his best to control his moans as she does. Sometimes she changes things slightly by twisting and turning her head as she moves, letting the tip caress the insides of her cheek. The motion creating a briefly visible bulge. She lets her tongue wander up and down its length, leaving trails of saliva in its wake before wrapping her lips around the shaft again. The Au Ra only rarely breaks eye contact with her husband as she does, her eyes staring right at him as much as possible. A deeply lusty shimmer to her sharp green eyes. Slight humms emanate from the back of her throat as she can feel his precome beginning to leak down onto her tongue. Between her legs her thong is now soaked with her arousal, the Au Ra sometimes rubbing her thighs together to relieve some pressure. But it’s not long until one of her hands snake itself down between her legs and slips underneath the hem of her underwear. From up above Kiryu can clearly see her fingers moving as she begins to masturbate. Not stopping her motions on his member in the process. 

Saori suddenly pulls away, a soft moan coming from her as her fingers brush by her aroused clit. Her eyes closed for a moment and her face contorted into a look of bliss. She looks up at him through hooded eyelids before her lips wrap around the head of his member. Pulling her drenched thong to the side Saori’s fingers resume playing with her sex as she continues going down on him. The Au Ra feeling his member throb between her lips. She can only imagine the view of her lips wrapped around his member whilst he can see her fingers playing with her slit at the same time. All the while she wondered if and when the clerk would walk in on them. It would only be a question of time before they made a suspicious sound or took too long for her to check on them. 

That lurid thought almost seemed to spur her on as her fingers rubbed against her sex with greater intensity and she dove down on his shaft. Slowly taking the girthy thing deeper and deeper down her throat. The sensation of it slowly stretching her out sent tingles through her body. She gazed luridly up at him at the same time, in the corner of her eye she could see one of his hands moving slightly. The sides of her mouth twitched upwards slightly at the sight. But he resisted the urge and just let her move back and forth slightly, his shaft still lodged down her throat. Content in letting her be in control for this, it was her idea after all. Only slight noises of protest coming from her throat now, her eyelids fluttering as she pushed herself forwards. A few moments later she pulled away with a gasp, her breathing shallow and rapid from the exertion. Her tongue travels up and down the member for a moment, slathering with even more saliva, before engulfing it into her mouth. Her motions are rapid and shallow, quickly bobbing back and forth on the member whilst one hand is wrapped around the base of it. Fingers still rapidly strumming her aroused sex at the same time. 

With a muted plop her lips disconnects from the head and she shuffles around to sit on her haunches again. Her legs spread to either side in front of him, the front of her dress pulled to the side and her tail coiled up underneath her. The position gives him a perfect view of her aroused sex, the trimmed strip of black pubic hair visible above it. The mirror behind her showing off her petite backside as it fills out the dress. Without further pause Saori wraps her hand around the shaft, slowly stroking it as she guides it towards her open mouth. Her tongue sticks out slightly and she lets the head rest against it for a moment. Giving him a brief smile before swirling her tongue over the head before, with a pleased hum, letting it slowly slide between her lips. Always keeping eye contact with him at the same time. Slowly she starts moving, her tongue playing with the tip of the glans. Her hand steadily jerked him in sync with the motions of her head. The other hand idly rubbing against her slit. The Au Ra wasn't wanting to rush herself to a climax at this point. They tended to be somewhat loud affairs in her case. She mixes her slow and steady pattern up occasionally by diving deeper down on his shaft. Then pulling herself away with muffled throaty sounds as a result. By now his entire length is glistening with saliva, and her hand is sticky with it as well. Kiryu grunts as she rapidly strokes the shaft for a moment, the head resting against the flat of her tongue as she gazes up at him.

Alliene gives the dressing rooms at the back a glance as she’s sitting by the cashier once more. She hadn’t seen any signs of either of the Au Ra for a while now. Neither of them had stepped outside or anything. But the drapes moved occasionally so they must still be there. Getting up from her seat she began to quietly walk closer to the back. The carpeted stone floor muffling her footsteps somewhat. As she moved closer she thought she heard something coming from inside. The clerk picked up the sounds of strained breathing and the occasional grunt as well. Her heart begins to beat rapidly in her chest as she creeps closer, the sounds behind the drapes becoming clearer and clearer. She’s about to reach for the drape to pull it back when she suddenly stops. Through a gap she gets a clear view of the female Au Ra sitting down in front of her boyfriend. Her lips wrapped around his member, the shaft glistening heavily with saliva. Her head steadily bobbing back and forth along its length. Alliene’s breath gets caught in her throat as she suddenly sees his member in full for a brief moment. She had heard gossip about how male Au Ra shafts looked really exotic but she hadn’t expected it to be anything like that. Not to mention its size as well. She could feel a tingle in her loins as she watched the female Au Ra lustily go down on him. Alliene knew that what they’re doing was technically improper, but at the same time the display was so arousing that she didn't want to stop it. She sits down on her knees, a hand quickly unbuttoning her pants before slipping underneath. A soft whimper escaping her lips as her fingers brush by her wet slit. The possibility of further customers entering the store vanishing from her mind as she drinks in the lurd spectacle in front of her.

Saori continues to shower Kiryu’s shaft with affection. With a firm grip around his legs she begins bobbing her head back and forth at a steady pace. After a while she changes up her pace as a hand kneads his testicles, as if urging him to climax. Shallow sharp movements that caress and tease the glans with her glossy lips, her tongue playing with the slit on top. Lapping up the small droplets of precome that leaks from it. As her head motions begin to deepen again her hands slide underneath her crop top. Her perky breasts emerge as she pulls her tube top down. Kiryu’s eyes opened wide as the erect nipples poke through the fishnet mesh. The sides of her mouth curled upwards at his reaction. A hand going down between her legs to rub at her slit again, the other continuing to slowly jerk his shaft.

Outside the booth Alliene has her back against a table, her fingers frantically frigging her sex whilst another hand is groping at a breast underneath her camise. The Highlander biting down on her lip to stifle her moans, her eyes never deeply focused on the couple.

The Au Ra presses forward, the shaft slipping down into her throat the closer she comes to his crotch. Only slight noises of protest coming from her. As she is frigging herself, her other hand jerks the remaining centimeters of the shaft currently not in her mouth. By this point the member is almost dripping with saliva, and she can feel it throb between her lips. She knew he didn’t have long until he climaxed. At the same time she could feel her own climax slowly building between her legs. She moans around the shaft as a pair of her fingers slipped inside her wet canal. In the back of her head, she knew she shouldn’t be doing this, and this was just tempting fate. But it also felt so good at the same time. She drives herself forward with renewed eagerness. Kiryu groans deeply as her lips slid down the length of the shaft, the slick surface providing ample lubrication to let her take it down deep. 

From her position Alliene suppresses a moan as she sees the female Au Ra beginning to deepthroat the shaft, the woman’s throat visibly bulging briefly as the member slides down it. Her index finger slips inside her folds as she wishes it was her inside there. 

Saori’s head pushes back and forth steadily, relishing in the feeling of the thick shaft down her throat. The ridges on the underside sliding against her tongue and her mouth just slightly stretched around the bulge. She can feel her gag reflex protesting slightly but by this point it has been almost beaten into submission. A part of her almost wishing he’d climax now. But apparently her husband was keen on making it last. Even if the number of groans and moans he let out was a sign that he was getting dangerously close. She pulls back with a slight sputter before letting her tongue swirl around the head, teasing the underside of the glans with the tip. In the back of her mind, she knew time was quickly running out. Any moment they ran the risk of being found and causing a massive scene. If anything she was impressed by her husband’s ability to hold back his climax. Saori figures he was getting a bit too into it by this point. Then in the corner of her eye, she suddenly sees something moving, and she glances to the side. 

To Alliene it suddenly feels like time freezes as her eyes connect with the female Au Ra’s. The Highlander feels her cheek becoming warm as a forge. She just sits there, not sure what to say or do. Things become even more confusing for her as the Au Ra reacts by smiling.

Even with her mouth stuffed full Saori can’t help but smile at the sight of the clerk sitting on the floor with a hand down her pants. The signs of arousal were as clear on the Highlander as they were on her. She pulls away with an overly dramatic gasp for air, her hand slowly jerking his shaft as if nothing is different. She glances up at Kiryu who is currently leaning his head against the back wall with his eyes closed. His breathing heavy and laboured, underneath her fingers the shaft throbs aggressively. She glances back at the clerk, who is silently staring at her. One of her hands is still down her open pants. With an alluring look the Au Ra beckons her over.

Alliene is suddenly not sure what is going on at this point. But when the Au Ra suddenly motioned for her to come closer she didn't think twice. The Highlander slowly crawled on her hands and knees towards the booth. Then she stops, a slight realization sinking in on her and she gives the Au Ra a gesture to wait. With that she quickly sprints over to the front door and locks it. Flipping the sign over to “Out for lunch” at the same time, before she quickly makes her way back to the booth. She wasn’t going to take any chances with this. The whole scenario was simply too arousing for her to want it to stop. The Au Ra gives her a brief amused smile as she slips inside before gesturing for her to be quiet. Her hand is still slowly jerking the slick shaft. Alliene can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she suddenly sees the girthy member up close. The female Au Ra’s fingers almost barely manage to encircle it around the base. The Au Ra quietly shuffles to the side, letting her take position in front of her boyfriend. It’s at this point she suddenly spots the white gold ring on his hand. A quick glance to the side confirms that’s the case with her as well. She wants to laugh at the oddness of a married couple being caught in the act like a pair of horny teens. But she resists the urge. Instead, she focuses her attention on what’s in front of her. She looks nervously at the girthy shaft in front of her, a drop of precome forming at the pointed her. She swallows, her mouth suddenly feeling as dry as the Thanalan desert. As she sees the ridge line on the underside of the shaft, she wonders how they’d feel inside of her. Gathering herself she opens her mouth wide, shuddering as the tip comes into contact with her tongue. As the salty precome splashes against her tastebuds she lets out an involuntary whimper.

Saori just grins up to Kiryu as his head jerks forward in surprise. A look of surprise on his face at seeing the store clerk in the booth next to her. The Highlander looked like she could almost sink through the floor out of embarrassment. Her cheeks coloured almost bright red. The blush blending in with the rest of her flushed skin. Even if her eyes are mostly focused on his throbbing member.  
“Told you she wanted to join,” she said to her husband, sounding very pleased in the process. For a moment he looks confused at this sudden turn of events. He eyes her suspiciously.  
“Honestly,” she replies to his unspoken question.   
Next to her the clerk nods vigorously in response. Saori grins even wider.  
“But what about-” he begins before the clerk speaks up.  
“I locked the front door. There’s no one else working in the store but me right now.”  
“Relax dear; it’s not often you get blown by two girls in a dressing room do you.”  
“Well there was that time on the airship,” he begins with a grin.  
Saori laughs softly, earning a confused look from the clerk.  
“Long story. I’m Saori by the way, and this is my hubby Kiryu.”  
“Alliene,” the clerk replies.  
“With the introductions all done. How about we take care of his little problem?”  
“I’m always ready to help a customer in need,” Alliene says with a cheeky smile.  
Kiryu looks silently at the two of them for a moment before he appears to make a mental shrug and leans back against the wall. His eyes change between the two girls in front of him and the mirror behind them that shows off their well rounded backsides.

Alliene opens her mouth and lets the head slip past her lips, letting out a slight moan in the process. The reaction makes Saori smile before she leans in to play with one of his testicles. Both of them turn to face each other, their breasts mashing up against each other as they move closer. It’s Saoris turn to moan softly as she feels her erect nipples rub up against Alliene’s chest. Her arms snaked around the taller girl’s waist as her tongue continued to lather one of Kiryu’s testicles with saliva. The Highlander eagerly sucking on the head of the member as she gave in to her lusts. When she suddenly lets go of it, the thing springing upwards Saori wraps a hand around it to jerk it. The Highlanders eager mouth and tongue begin to lick its underside, the girl moaning as she feels the ridges. The two swap places for a while, alternating between sucking on the shaft or playing with his ballsack. Their hands roaming over either each other's bodies as they get into the moment or over his dripping shaft. Both of them repeatedly look up at him as they work his shaft. One of Saori’s hands almost flies up and down its length as her lips are wrapped around the glans. With their safety secured the noise discipline has disappeared, moans and whimpers coming from them alongside wet sucking noises. Kiryu drags a hand Saori’s hair as her head continues to rapidly bob back and forth on his length. Alliene’s mouth was still occupied with playing with his nuts. 

Saori suddenly lets go and joins the Highlander at his crotch, taking his other testicle into her mouth. Letting her tongue play around with it. Above them the turgid shaft juts out like a thick pillar, both of them feeling its presence. Alliene moans slightly as she suddenly feels it rub against her face. Her moans deepen as Saori suddenly gets bold and begins to kiss the nape of her neck briefly before she wraps her lips around the head. All the while Kiryu grunts and groans at the overwhelming sensations the dual treatment is giving him. When the Au Ra lets go Alliene lets her lips slide up its length before she takes into her mouth. Moaning slightly as it slides further and further inside before pulling back. As the Highlander lets her lips wander up and down its length the Au Ra joins in. Kiryu gasps loudly as he feels two pairs of soft lips caress the shaft. As they travel upwards, they slide over the tip and meet in a brief by smouldering kiss. Kiryi swallows at the sight and the member throbs in response. The two girls share an almost knowing giggle at his obvious reaction. 

The girls begin taking turns with going down on the turgid shaft. The changes showing off the differences between the two. Saori’s motions are slow and experienced, knowing when and how to bring the most out of him. On the other hand Alliene’s motions were eager and hungry. The Highlander going at the shaft before her extra hungrily, as if she had gone a considerable amount of time without one. Which, truth to be said, wasn’t completely far off. The thickness and size of it made her unable to prevent herself from slurping it into her mouth and shoving herself with a need that almost makes Saori blush. The couple see the girl clearly losing herself to a growing hunger as she begins choking and sputtering all over it. At times Saori lets her hands caress the Highlanders body, almost jealously cupping her more noticeable bust or letting fingers drag over her crotch. The sensations make Alliene moan slightly as she bobs back and forth. The girl for a moment dipping her toes into lust and hunger. Then, as her throat and gag reflex politely said no more, she pulled away with a loud gasp. Leaving the member drenched in spit as a result. Alliene watches with interest as Saori takes her place. Her eyes follow the way her tongue moves across the ridges and how her head cranes to encompass the noticeable curve as it goes deeper. As they continue the Highlander begins to show off what she’s learned, changing her pace and pattern from time to time. Kiryu is unable to do anything but to moan loudly and leave his wife feeling both impressed and somewhat jealous at the same time. The Au Ra in turn showing off what she has learned whenever it was her turn.

The girls kiss again briefly but intensely before their lips go back to the member. Saori takes it into her mouth while Alliene administers kisses and licks up along the shaft. Then the position changes with the Highlander’s head bobbing back and forth on the shaft. Saori leans back slightly and gives Alliene a nod to continue. The Au Ra sliding up behind the Highlander, letting her hand slowly caress her body. Fingers slipping underneath her chemise to caress her more ample breasts. All the while Alliene pushes herself forward, taking more and more of the girthy shaft into her mouth. She sputters slightly as the pointed tip pokes her in the back of her throat and with a gasp she pulls away. Saori lets out an impressed coo at seeing how far down she was able to take it.  
“Keep going,” she said encouragingly. Her hands continued to caress the Highlander’s body underneath her clothes.  
“You’re doing great so far.”

Alliene takes a moment to collect herself; she can feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her breathing is shallow and rapid. The girl gasping for mouthfuls of air. The mood inside the booth feels tense, the warm air feeling sexually charged. Then she dives forward again, taking the member just past the head in one go. Then she goes further, and further down. She shudders as she suddenly feels the Au Ra’s slender fingers caressing her throat. Fingertips sliding over the bulge forming on her throat as the member goes down deeper and deeper. The ridges rubbing against her adds another level of sensation to it. She feels close to climaxing from it, the gentle caresses from Saori not helping much. But at the same time she was thankful for them as she yearned to be touched as well. Her own hands hang almost limp by her side as she puts all her focus in taking Kiryu’s member down to the base. With her eyes closed she can’t see how far she is, but she knows she’s getting close when she can feel the beginning of that tantalizing bulge. The thing stretching her mouth the further forward she goes. She can feel tears streaming down corners of her eyes and her throat is noticeably protesting the intrusion. Her whole body is trembling, and her head is beginning to spin from the lack of oxygen but she presses on forward. From the moment she laid her eyes on his shaft she knew she wanted to do this. One of her hands slid towards her crotch but she suddenly felt Saori grab hold of it. Instead, she can feel the Au Ra’s slender hand slide into her pants and underneath her soaked underwear. All the while Saori continues to whisper encouragement into her ear and she can also hear her husband's laboured breathing from above. She wondered briefly what Saori would feel if she stole his climax from her. Then she suddenly felt his soft pubic hair tickle her nose and realized she’d made it. Opening her eyes, she looked upwards, seeing a look of amazement on Kiryu’s face. Alliene figures that his wife wasn’t able to take it all the way down so easily. 

Then the lack of oxygen makes itself really known and she pulls back. Her throat makes a loud glurk sound as the shaft leaves it. With her eyeshadow a runny mess she gasps for buckets of air. Saori claps quietly at her performance and even Kiryu looks impressed with her. The shaft itself is glistening heavily with spit and saliva, the liquid dripping down slightly onto the carpeted floor. The thing appears to almost throb aggressively in rhythm with his beating heart. Kiryu himself is breathing hard and fast as he leans against the wall for support.  
“I suppose we’ve had our fun then,” Saori says with a slight smile before she leans forward and wraps her lips around the shaft. Wrapping a hand around the glistening shaft, she rapidly begins jerking the shaft, her tongue teasing the glans at the same time. 

With a loud grunt Kiryu climaxes. His lower jaw goes slack for a moment and his eyes clamp shut. Then his face contorts into a slight grimace and he grits his teeth. Saori feeling the first load rush up the length of the shaft underneath her fingertips. She moans in turn as she feels his load splash against her tongue. Her taste buds flooded with the taste of his salty cream. The first one is followed by two more smaller shots that paint her tongue a creamy white. She pulls away, his utterly spent member already beginning to go limp. Kiryu breathes hard and only barely manages to keep himself on his feet. Turning around she cups Alliene’s head in her hands and presses her lips against her. Alliene’s eyes opening in surprise for a moment before she leans back into the kiss. Saori feeling the Highlander’s tongue twirl around inside her mouth as they share the taste of her husband’s semen together. The Au Ra felt a naughty thrill at her sudden bold move. In the corner of her eye she sees him staring wide eyed at the lewd display. The shorter Au Ra having to stand on her knees almost to be able to reach. A milky strand of semen connecting their lips briefly as they break away.  
“Thought you deserved a little something for your efforts,” Saori commented luridly. 

As if in a daze Alliene swallows, the taste of Kiryu’s load still lingering in her mouth despite the effort. Somewhat unsteadily she gets up on her feet and pulls the drape back. Letting the sunlight flood into the dressing room once more and a gush of fresh air as well. The slight scent of arousal lingering inside. She readjusts her clothes, the fire in her loins still smouldering slightly. The fact that she hadn’t even climaxed was only a passing thought to her at the moment.  
“I’ll give you some time to clean up and get dressed again,” she says, “Before I’ll unlock the front door.”

“Here you go,” Alliene says as she hands Kiryu the parcel of shirts they ended up buying in the end. Her heart flutters slightly as he gives her another smile. This one perhaps loaded with a bit more subtext than the previous one. The couple exchanges a look between each other before Saori leans towards her, a sultry smile on her lips as she speaks.  
“Room 105 at the Drowning Wench.”  
Alliene gasps slightly as she feels a tingle running down her spine to between her legs as the words sank in.  
“I leave work at five,” she responds with thinly veiled eagerness.  
“Shall we say six then?”  
The Highlander nods. Saori’s smile grew wider in response, a slight twinkle in her eyes. Even Kiryu can’t help but to look pleased with her response.  
“See you then sweetie.”


End file.
